Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ 75\% \times -0.8 \times -\dfrac{5}{8} = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ 75\% = \dfrac{75}{100} = 0.75 $ $ -\dfrac{5}{8} = -0.625$ Now we have: $ 0.75 \times -0.8 \times -0.625 = {?} $ $ 0.75 \times -0.8 \times -0.625 = 0.375 $